Lost and Found
by allycat22
Summary: Hook confronts Emma about a certain article of clothing he's been missing since their encounter on the beanstalk wanting it returned.


Lost and Found

Emma kept glancing at the clock waiting for the hour arm to hit five so she could finally go home. It had been a ridiculous week: between figuring out custody of Henry with Regina, moving her parents into their new house, and trying to keep Gold and Hook from killing each other she'd barely slept.

_Ten more minutes until a warm shower and cup of cocoa with Henry_ she thought smiling slightly. She began putting all the files back into the cabinet and sat back in her chair, praying nobody called in a complaint.

Two minutes. That was all that had separated Emma from freedom when Hook decided to stroll in, "Lass!" He was grinning obnoxiously.

Emma groaned loudly as her head fell to the desk. "Well don't look too excited dear Emma," he cajoled, "you might give a bloke the wrong idea."

She raised her head to glare sharply, "Or the right one." This time his grin was accompanied by a wink.

"Go away Hook," she practically begged. "Please refrain from bothering me for _one day_. Just give me one day."

Hook's grin faltered a shade before he hitched the smile back onto his handsome face, "Just a few minutes of your time lass then I promise to be our of your, admittedly lovely, hair." She nodded her ascent and sat back in her chair.

Ever the dramatic pirate Hook meandered over to the desk and took a seat in front of the sheriff, whose irritation was growing with each second. "Well, I was following your very ardent demands to stay out of trouble and was filing my hook back to a sharp point," Emma's eyebrows raised and an amused expression bloomed onto her face. "Hook maintenance is something I take very seriously Emma."

"I'm sure you do. Now continue so I can go _home_."

He raised his good hand to tweak her nose, "It'll just be a tick, love." Emma nearly growled and swatted his hand away from her face.

"Alright, alright," he held his hands up in surrender. "So, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I was aboard my ship and suddenly there was large gust of wind. Brought on quite the chill." Emma sighed as he continued his long-winded tale. "Well, I'm not one to stand for any bit of discomfort so I put my coat on but it still didn't banish all the cold from earlier.

"I thought to myself that I needed just a little bit more and reached for my customary scarf when, lo and behold," he held his arms out as if to display the emptiness for Emma, "it was nowhere to found." Emma quirked one eyebrow, as if to ask why that had anything to do with her.

"So what?"

"Emma! How quickly you forget my gentlemanly qualities, you wound me pet."

Losing the last bit of patience she possessed Emma burst, "HOOK! What does this have to do with you detaining from my evening and my son?"

Killian had the good grace to look guilty at the mention of Henry but continued on, "I don't have my scarf because I used it to bandage your hand," he sounded a bit affronted she had forgotten, "before you left me on that god-forsaken beanstalk."

Emma's stomach curled uncomfortably but she refused to back down, "I've told you why I did it. And I'd do it again all things considered."

He stared hard at her. They'd had this conversation multiple times since his arrival, sometimes yelling other times civilly, but she had always refused to offer an apology.

"Well, regardless of your poor judgment," Emma's jaw clenched, "I would still like my scarf back. Please."

"I don't have it anymore. It's probably somewhere floating around in the Enchanted Forest."

"You mean you didn't hold it close and keep it safe? You didn't treasure my gift to you?" he actually seemed offended.

"Uh, no. Sorry."

"Thievery is not taken lightly by pirates, milady," his jesting tone had returned. "You call yourself the upholder of the law, tsk tsk tsk."

"As you just pointed out it was a _gift_, which can't be taken."

He smirked, "Touché, sheriff."

"Are you going to leave yet? Or am I going to have to put you in the cell overnight?" she stood up and put her hands on her hips, aggravation written all over her face.

Hook's smirk grew as his eyes traveled the length of her body, "Only if you promise to join me."

"Shut up."

"You know lass, you seem to enjoy tying me up or keeping me captive. I'd be more than willing to play along given the chance."

"Shut. Up." Emma's eyes narrowed, "And not in a million years, Hook." However, Emma can't quite conceal her blush and Killian grins victoriously.

"Sure, love."

The two walked out together, Emma having grabbed her coat and stormed off past Hook informing him to either get out or he was free to sleep in the cell all alone. He leisurely followed behind her and smiled as she tapped her foot impatiently while holding the door open. When he had finally walked through the door, Emma slammed it shut and turned they key locking it.

When Emma turns to walk down the stairs she starts at Hook's proximity, "What the hell?"

Killian looks down at her with a serious expression on his face, brushing her hair out of her face. "You know, Swan," he whispered, "you're not quite as scary as you think you are. You're also quite a bit more lovely than you think as well."

With that Hook turned on his heel and sauntered away, not once turning back to see the stunned look on Emma's face. "Until next time, Emma!" he called over his shoulder.

Pulling herself out of the shock she managed to shout, "Goodnight, Hook!"

5 months later

Emma's mouth was working furiously against Killian's, nipping at his bottom lip eliciting a moan. She smirked triumphantly and moved her mouth across his cheek and down his jaw. She sucked and licked and kissed her way down his neck stopping to bite down on his pulse point causing his hips to buck into hers.

"Emma," he moaned, tracing his good hand up her back towards her bra clasp.

"Mhm?" she smiled down mischievously.

"You're a bloody tease, love."

She nipped at his neck again, "You love it."

Emma grinded her hips down and this time his hand and hook came to her waist, loudly moaning her name as his hips bucked in response again. She took the opportunity to grab both his wrists and push them above his head. Killian caught her mouth in a lingering kiss, swiping his tongue into her waiting mouth.

While he was distracted kissing her languorously she reached back and grabbed something from her back pocket. Suddenly she pulled away from his mouth, earning a noise of protest as his hands were tied to his bedpost.

Eyes wide, "You've had it this whole time!" Emma smirked down at him, "Sneaky lass."

"A pirate always keeps a souvenir," and she leaned forward, cutting off his chuckle with a searing kiss.


End file.
